


The Stork was a Ninja

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam gets to work another miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stork was a Ninja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y2jdingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y2jdingo/gifts).



> For y2jdingo, hope you like it! Thanks to Bats for checking it over.

"Dude, you're like, smart, right?"

Cam looks up from the computer to Dustin's grinning face. He leans back in the chair, crossing his arms and tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. "What did you do?"

Dustin stood up with a wide-eyed innocent look. "Hey, it wasn't me!"

Before Cam could question him further, Tori stalked into Ninja Ops, hands up and shaking her head. "No, no and more no!"

"Aw, come on!" said Shane in a wheedling tone of voice. He followed Tori in, carrying a large bundle of cloth. "Look, it's adorable." He began unwrapping the cloth as Hunter and Blake joined the team.

Cam blinked. "Why do you guys have a baby?" He glared at Dustin.

"Dude, I said it wasn't me!"

Cam turned his glare to Hunter, who blinked at him in confusion. "What?"

Blake cracked up.

"I- Hey!" Hunter shoved his brother. "I have no idea where they got the kid from."

"And I'm not touching it," added Tori firmly, crossing her arms and sidling away from Shane. Shane rolled his eyes at her and then gave Cam a bright grin.

Cam sighed heavily, because this was his life now. "We are not keeping a baby in Ninja Ops while we fight an army of evil space ninjas," he said.

"Naw, we know that, Dude," said Dustin. "We were just hoping you could, you know, trace it?" Cam gave him the blankest stare possible, not moving a muscle as Dustin started to squirm in place. "You know, like, how you follow our morphers?"

"Does that look like a morpher?" said Cam slowly, pointing at the baby. It blew a little spit bubble and Shane cooed at it.

"Well," said Blake, still grinning, "we did find it when interrupting Marah and Kapri at the park?"

Cam sighed and turned back to the computer. "Give me a minute," he said, pointedly ignoring Dustin's cheer.


End file.
